It is generally known to provide various types of vehicle suspension members and suspension systems to both raise and lower a vehicle with respect to its operational ride-height above the ground. The particular purposes for such an arrangement can vary considerably. Applications may generally include for example, temporarily raising and lowering a utility trailer or vehicle for the purposes of loading and unloading of materials, temporarily lowering of a ground vehicle for improved high-speed stability and performance handling characteristics, and temporarily raising a ground vehicle for improve ride-height clearances over obstacles or rough terrain. Similarly, it is known to provide various powered and automated methods of ride-height adjustment of suspension systems including for example, manual mechanical adjustments of suspension members, pneumatic airbags or air-spring systems, and hydraulic or pneumatic actuator arrangements. Many of these known systems and suspension design arrangements may tend to require relatively complex electromechanical control systems and hardware including electronic micro-computer processors, inputs from a potential variety of sensors and output control means leading to the further disadvantage of increased complexity and cost.